An organic electroluminescent device includes an organic film between a cathode and an anode. A voltage is applied to these electrodes, and thus the organic film receives an electron injected from the cathode and a hole injected from the anode. This recombines the electron and the hole, and an exciton generated at the recombination is subjected to radiative deactivation causing light emission used for devices.